Fondness of the Heart
by Halliefiedkx
Summary: Priest Seto is Pharaoh and is married to Atem's daughter, Irya. A powerful artifact needs to be hidden away, and Irya volunteers to be its protector. Seto disagrees. Priest Seto x OC, Seto Kaiba x OC.


**A/N: So this is a one-shot that comes from a story I really really want to devote time to but I am working on so much stuff that I just can't seem to find the time for it :(**

 **The lullaby is adapted from an Ancient Egyptian song mothers would sing to their children to protect them from evil; PM me if youre interested in the details**

 **Slight AU in that Priest Seto and Atem arent related but are childhood friends. Anyway, please enjoy!**

"My Lady, the preparations are complete."

The words barely reached me as I sat on my cushioned bench staring out across the horizon from the palace balcony. There it was in all its' glory, my Egypt, basking in the pink and gold hues of the setting sun. The busy market streets had died down, the hustle and bustle was ending, children were steadily filing back into their houses after playing all day in the sunshine. All was quiet in awe of the twilight, an appropriate but solemn farewell. There was only one thing missing - I lifted my fingers and made gentle swaying motions, watching the trees in the palace courtyard below dance to my tune. The light breeze past through the streets and I watched the hot, tired vendors raise their heads and smile at the palace - knowing that I was thinking of them before the end.

I thought to lift the spirits of my people, so I stood and walked to the rails. I lifted my hands and with a flourish the sand began to swirl upwards, creating figures in the streets. I made the flowing figures dance between the stalls, they bowed deeply to each and every person they met; my gratitude for the love my people showed for me. It wasn't long after that the people began their lullaby, and soon my sand was dancing to the song.

The sand figures curtseyed deeply as the song came to an end before dispersing. "My lady, please. Before the hour is passed." High Priest Solomon gripped my shoulder gently, snapping me from my reverie.

"Yes." I turned to him and watched his strained smile fall, revealing his deep concern.

"Oh your Highness..." He reached up and wiped the tears I didn't notice had been falling. "Don't do this my lady, we can find another way..."

"You knew my father didn't you, Solomon?"

"Yes, his Highness Atem grew up before my eyes." It made me happy to see the fond look in Solomon's eyes.

"What would father do?" I asked softly.

"He...he would protect everyone dear to him. Whatever it takes." The elder man answered in a faltering voice. He looked at me beseechingly but I just smiled. He sighed and went through the veil into my bedroom.

I followed, lifting the gauzy material and stepping into my room. It was almost unrecognisable as all the luxurious furniture had been stripped away to make room for the robed men that sat around my bed. The intricate carvings had been removed to make room on the walls for the priests to paint their protective symbols. By the bed on a pedestal was the accursed book. I sighed as I took it all in. At least I wouldn't be looking at it for long.

"Begin the ceremony." I said loudly and clearly, my authoritative side taking over. I laid on the bed and ignored the quiet chanting of the priests, focusing instead on the ceiling of my room, counting the stars I'd had carved and painted into it. Solomon coughed to the side of me and I sat up while he handed me a goblet of water.

"It's been enchanted. To help with... the transition." I nodded and took a sip, trying not to think about the finer details.

After I'd finished the goblet of water, Solomon covered his hands with a cloth before picking up the thick, leather bound book by my bed.

"You must be touching it, my lady." he explained before placing it gently in my lap.

"Do I really have to...?" I lifted it gingerly only to gasp as the dark energies seeped into my hands.

"My lady!" Solomon lurched forward to remove the book but I shook my head at him.

"...just... finish... the ritual..." I managed to choke out while fighting the dark tendrils back into the pages. I refuse. You wont beat me. I stared furiously at the gold glinting eye at the front of the book, as if it could see me. It probably could. The chanting felt louder, magnified as my mental power had been heightened by the fight with the book. Once it was calmed, I settled down and counted my breaths, waiting for the ceremonies' end.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of shouting and running in the corridor. I sat up straight in bed just in time to see Seto, Pharaoh of Egypt, burst into the room with the most furious look on his face that I'd ever seen.

"Get out!" He bellowed, but the priests did not move. This only served to infuriate him further.

"Anyone who does not leave this room right now will be hanged for high treason!"

"And if any of you have ever considered me your Queen you will ignore the Pharaoh and finish this ritual!" I said in my most thunderous tone, catching Seto's glower and holding it with my own unwavering stare. He stalked forward towards the bed when Solomon gripped his arm.

"Your Majesty, it is too late," he said mournfully. "Once her Highness touched the book it bound to her."

Seto stood still a moment to stare at him but said nothing, instead he sighed resignedly and sat beside me on the bed.

We sat in silence as the priests completed the ritual.

"It is done. Leave." Seth said bitterly, and Solomon waved his acolytes out of the room. At the door he paused,

"You have until she falls asleep, then she will be lost." He said before leaving. The silence was awkward so I spoke first.

"I am surprised you came." Seto stiffened at my remark.

"I should never have allowed this."

"Since when have I acted in ways that you _allowed_?" I smirked, but Seto remained dead serious.

"You are the Queen. Your people need you."

"You know this was the only option. I am bound to the shadows, only I can protect the spellbook once its in their realm."

"Irya..." My heart raced hearing him say my name, but I ignored it.

"Besides," I continued. "This marriage has been nothing but a burden to you and it is high time you were free of it."

"It's not a burden, you are my responsibility-"

"Exactly my point! You never wanted this but it was pushed on you since you promised my father you'd look after me. Since those nobles tried using my lineage to get rid of you."

"That's not..." He trailed off, unable to argue, and it made my heart sink.

"So, on my fathers' behalf, I release you." I smiled at him, ignoring the sharp pain in my chest. "Find yourself a new Queen, a better one. One that you can actually love."

I knew he was looking at me with pity and I didn't want to see it so I turned away, laying down on my side so he'd be behind me.

"...Is there anything I can do for you? Before the end." I turned back to face him.

"Hmmm... a kiss?" It was said in jest, but I couldn't help but feel a pang of disappointment when Seto shook his head.

"I'm serious."

"Then... sing me the lullaby."

He frowned at that.

"The song the people sang for you?"

"Yes."

He coughed nervously, but he took my hand and began to softly sing,

"Run away,

You who comes in the dark,

who enters with stealth,

Your face behind you,

So you lose what you came for.

Have you come to kiss my love?

I will not let you kiss her.

Have you come to soothe her?

I will not let you soothe her.

Have you come to harm her?

I will not let you harm her.

Have you come to take her away?

You will not take my love from me.

This song is her protective charm,

Safe from you as she falls asleep."

I squeezed my eyes shut as he sang to me, over and over. When I felt the tiredness clinging to my eyelids, I decided to speak again.

"Seto?" I spoke softly, drowsily.

"Mhmm?"

"Another thing."

"Yes?"

"I know there was never a chance for me. She fills your heart so much that there was never any space for me. So when you find someone else, make space for her okay? I'm sure Kisara won't mind."

"Okay."

"And one more thing, just one more."

"Yes, Irya."

"In those fleeting moments of your life when a thought of me strays across your mind..."

 _Remember me fondly._

The darkness shrouded me nipping at my figure as I stood desperately clutching the Millenium spellbook. Did I tell him? I didn't know. I'd never know. My mind was lost, bound to the book that had finally been safely hidden away, banished in the Shadow Realm.


End file.
